kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiz
|ability= Spark (from cloud), Wheel (from car), Sleep (from poison apple), Bomb (from bomb) |category=Boss}} Wiz is a boss in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror that resembles a magician. He is the boss of Peppermint Palace and the sixth boss in the game. Wiz fights by jumping around the ice-covered floor of the arena and by pulling a number of different things out of his hat. These range from poison apples to even common enemies. Physical Appearance Wiz wears a flowing crimson cloak, a large top hat, and a golden square brooch just below his shadowy face. He carries a large black-and-white magic wand which is nearly his height. He has no arms or feet (or even a body for that matter), and his gloved hands merely float around his body. Although it is not entirely clear from his in-game sprite, Wiz also has no visible head except gleaming yellow eyes. His sprite also has black pupils, which are nonexistent in his official artwork. During the battle, Wiz is able to go inside his hat to summon a menagerie of enemies and obstacles. His cloak and eyes get sucked up into the base of the hat, and the hat flips itself over. His hands and wand remain outside of the hat, though. In his "Hat Form" he is able to magically create objects and enemies with a simple tap on the brim of his hat with his magic wand. Upon being defeated, Wiz goes back inside his hat, falls to the floor, and explodes. His red garb, concealed face, and magical abilities make him very similar to another magician-like foe, Simirror, and his arena and strategy (as in summoning creatures to aid him in-battle) are based on Paint Roller. Although, unlike the latter, Wiz can summon multiple creatures/objects at once. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror In ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Wiz is a boss that appears at the end of the frosty Peppermint Palace. When the Kirby(s) enter the arena, Wiz floats down to the middle of the screen in his hat. He fights by rushing to different points of the screen, and by going inside his hat, summons a multitude of objects and enemies to attack. Whenever he is inside his hat he is invincible, so the Kirbys will have to attack him before he hides inside it. Most of the objects that Wiz makes, which range from actual enemies to common household items, don't give an ability. Only four of the objects do, and one of them, the flashing Poisoned Apple, gives the dangerous and unhelpful Sleep ability. List of objects Wiz creates *Bronto Burt *Droppy *Cloud (gives Spark) *Balloon *Car (gives Wheel) *Football *Poison Apple (gives Sleep) *Bomb (gives Bomb) Etymology Wiz's name comes from the word "wizard." See also *Simirror *Paint Roller Trivia *The fact that the apple that Wiz can create gives the Sleep ability may be derived from the famous German fairy tale Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, in which a tainted apple put the titular character into an endless sleep. Gallery kirbymirrorgba_043004_043_640w.gif.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Sprites Wizsprite.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' de:Magico es:Wiz fr:Magyx ja:ウィズ ru:Виз zh:魔术奇才 Category:Bosses Category:Sleep Enemies Category:Spark Enemies Category:Wheel Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Male characters Category:Mythological characters